A journey through time
by starwhoofolympus
Summary: Christopher Chase was a companion to the doctor but left him to become general of the army of new new York in 5,000,000,024. Step Brother to Annabeth Chase, Son of Poseidon, Part of the crew of the Argo II.
1. A sad surprise

_**Christopher Chase, the cousin of Annabeth Chase, is an OC companion who chose to stay on new earth, after the events of gridlock and the death of the face of BO. He's a demigod (son of Apollo) also 'one of the eight' among Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. What happens when he is sucked back into the world of Daleks, Sontarans, and so much more?**_

Previously on doctor who:

"So... would you like to join me?" The doctor asked seriously, yet cheerfully.

"Yes!" Percy and Annabeth shouted at the exact same time.

Suddenly there was a burst of light inside the TARDIS

Without knowing what it was, the young demigods heard one word come from the 12th doctor's mouth. "WHAT?!"

Chris POV

"WHAT?!" Is all I heard, the last thing I remembered was fighting a bunch of weeping angels, until. NO this cant be happening.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that I was in the TARDIS. And then I saw Percy and Annabeth. I had done the right thing, after seeing your best friend and favorite cousin standing in front of you... after nine years, I fainted.

DOO WEE OOO WEE OOO OOO.

When I woke up from my little nap, I was greeted with an all too familiar room, it was my room from my TARDIS days. Also the faces of Percy and Annabeth hovering over me

When they realized I was awake they hugged me very tightly.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Percy shouted

"I could do without the screaming actually, traveling through a time vortex kinda hurts your brain. And I was traveling with the doctor. Where is he?"

"Uh" is all Percy said while Annabeth handed me some ambrosia

"Do you guys want the long story or the long story?"

Percy replied with an "uh" Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "as short and as simple for seaweed brain."

"Okay, so it started when a monster or alien of some sorts put particle energy in something I ate. Then it transported me to the TARDIS which was dangerous sense it was in a time vortex going to the 1880's. We went on adventures. I couldn't come back to camp half-blood because the camp's magical borders acted extra strong with the particle energy inside me, the closest I could get to the camp was in England."

"And then I stayed in the year 5,000,000,024 on new earth" and I saw the confused expression on their faces, I quickly backed it up with "Long story, a very long and confusing story."

Annabeth nodded and understood almost everything I said, meanwhile kelp head over there was still looking like a confused little seal.

"So why are you here?" I ask

Annabeth replied "Chiron sent us to California to protect this new son of Zeus," Percy cut her off, "but it turns out he was this big red rubbery thing covered in suckers"

"You mean a Zygon?"

"Yeah that, so the doctor came and we stopped an invasion... again"

"and so the doctor asked if you wanted to come along?"

"Exactly" Annabeth replied

And on that note the doctor burst through the door.

"Oh, hello Chris, you lasted a shorter amount of time then I thought you would, you only lasted two."

"Actually doctor I lasted for almost... I'd say almost seven, I'm twenty one now and I started there at age sixteen."

"Wait, I thought you were gone for almost seven years, why are you twenty one?"

"He means on new earth, seaweed brain" Annabeth said "Okay jeez" Percy defended himself.

"You still haven't answered my question! Why and how are you here?" The doctor said annoyed.

I replied with "Let's just say that I got one too many weeping angels then I needed,"

The doctor grimaced at the thought of the angels.

"So, Doctor how many times have you regenerated sense I last saw you?" I asked

He said "three" Now it was my turn to be confused for once.

"Wait, what's regeneration?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"I'll tell you later" I replied. But how did you get three more regeneration's, I thought you only had two!"

"Well, you remember when I told you about my hand getting chopped off?" I nodded, "Well my hand was in the TARDIS and it sucked the regeneration energy out of me, and it still counted. As for the third one, there were these cracks in the universe, it turns out Gallefrey was in it and they gave me a new set of regeneration's.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently. Outside I heard a roar that I could only recognize as a cyclopes.

"Look what I found Ma'"

"Cyclopes" I then cursed in ancient Greek. "Language" the doctor scolded "Sorry," I muttered.

We continued hurrying to the front of the TARDIS, until we heard one word. That one word that was the only word that could scare the doctor. That one word in a deep, raspy, monotone voice, that word was "EXTERMINATE!"


	2. The golden light kills the robots

_**Christopher Chase, the cousin of Annabeth Chase, is an OC companion who chose to stay on new earth, after the events of gridlock and the death of the face of BO. He's a demigod (son of Apollo) also 'one of the eight' among Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel. What happens when he is sucked back into the world of Daleks, Sontarans, and so much more?**_

Previously on doctor who:

"So... would you like to join me?" The doctor asked seriously, yet cheerfully.

"Yes!" Percy and Annabeth shouted at the exact same time.

Suddenly there was a burst of light inside the TARDIS

Without knowing what it was, the young demigods heard one word come from the 12th doctor's mouth. "WHAT?!"

Chris POV

"WHAT?!" Is all I heard, the last thing I remembered was fighting a bunch of weeping angels, until. NO this cant be happening.

My thoughts were interrupted when I realized that I was in the TARDIS. And then I saw Percy and Annabeth. I had done the right thing, after seeing your best friend and favorite cousin standing in front of you... after nine years, I fainted.

DOO WEE OOO WEE OOO OOO.

When I woke up from my little nap, I was greeted with an all too familiar room, it was my room from my TARDIS days. Also the faces of Percy and Annabeth hovering over me

When they realized I was awake they hugged me very tightly.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Percy shouted

"I could do without the screaming actually, traveling through a time vortex kinda hurts your brain. And I was traveling with the doctor. Where is he?"

"Uh" is all Percy said while Annabeth handed me some ambrosia

"Do you guys want the long story or the long story?"

Percy replied with an "uh" Annabeth rolled her eyes and said "as short and as simple for seaweed brain."

"Okay, so it started when a monster or alien of some sorts put particle energy in something I ate. Then it transported me to the TARDIS which was dangerous sense it was in a time vortex going to the 1880's. We went on adventures. I couldn't come back to camp half-blood because the camp's magical borders acted extra strong with the particle energy inside me, the closest I could get to the camp was in England."

"And then I stayed in the year 5,000,000,024 on new earth" and I saw the confused expression on their faces, I quickly backed it up with "Long story, a very long and confusing story."

Annabeth nodded and understood almost everything I said, meanwhile kelp head over there was still looking like a confused little seal.

"So why are you here?" I ask

Annabeth replied "Chiron sent us to California to protect this new son of Zeus," Percy cut her off, "but it turns out he was this big red rubbery thing covered in suckers"

"You mean a Zygon?"

"Yeah that, so the doctor came and we stopped an invasion... again"

"and so the doctor asked if you wanted to come along?"

"Exactly" Annabeth replied

And on that note the doctor burst through the door.

"Oh, hello Chris, you lasted a shorter amount of time then I thought you would, you only lasted two."

"Actually doctor I lasted for almost... I'd say almost seven, I'm twenty one now and I started there at age sixteen."

"Wait, I thought you were gone for almost seven years, why are you twenty one?"

"He means on new earth, seaweed brain" Annabeth said "Okay jeez" Percy defended himself.

"You still haven't answered my question! Why and how are you here?" The doctor said annoyed.

I replied with "Let's just say that I got one too many weeping angels then I needed,"

The doctor grimaced at the thought of the angels.

"So, Doctor how many times have you regenerated sense I last saw you?" I asked

He said "three" Now it was my turn to be confused for once.

"Wait, what's regeneration?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"I'll tell you later" I replied. But how did you get three more regeneration's, I thought you only had two!"

"Well, you remember when I told you about my hand getting chopped off?" I nodded, "Well my hand was in the TARDIS and it sucked the regeneration energy out of me, and it still counted. As for the third one, there were these cracks in the universe, it turns out Gallefrey was in it and they gave me a new set of regeneration's.

Suddenly the TARDIS shook violently. Outside I heard a roar that I could only recognize as a cyclopes.

"Look what I found Ma'"

"Cyclopes" I then cursed in ancient Greek. "Language" the doctor scolded "Sorry," I muttered.

We continued hurrying to the front of the TARDIS, until we heard one word. That one word that was the only word that could scare the doctor. That one word in a deep, raspy, monotone voice, that word was "EXTERMINATE!"


	3. A war to start the day off

Percy POV

When the Doctor fainted, Annabeth and I went crazy. We were trying to help the doctor when we herd Chris laughing. LAUGHING

"WHATS SO FUNNY?" Annabeth screamed.

"Quit over reacting. The Doctor's fine"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've seen this before, he'll be better soon I promise"

Annabeth and I nodded

"So, how 'bout an adventure? That usually wakes him."

"Do you know how to fly this thing?"

"YES, and the TARDIS isn't a thing, it's time itself."

"OK, so where are we going?"

"New earth!"

DOO WEE OOO WEE OOO OOO

As the engines stop, Chris said "oh, I forgot, when they see me, the'll think I ran away from the war, which is punishable by death. OH, we'll also need to sneak into the capital building of New New York, that's where they took my belt."

"Your belt?"

"Yeah, Leo made it for me after the war. The people there took it, It had my sword, psychic paper, portable sunlight, a sonic screwdriver"

"What do you need a screwdriver for?"

"It can scan, open doors, detonate things, reverse teleporters, and it can unscrew things.

 _ **THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE CHAPTER, I JUST GOT BORED OF WRIGHTING**_


End file.
